


How Dan Met Phil

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe, Angst, Car Sex, Cute Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Don't Question The Way I Do Things, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Hotels, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage, Smut, World Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 05:05:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16443458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One night, Dan's young children ask an interesting question: How did he meet their father?





	How Dan Met Phil

It was a cold night in mid-January in 2029, when Dan Howell went to tuck his kids into their beds. On the bottom bunk, his son, Dil, was snuggled into his blanket, already almost asleep.  
"Good night, Dil. I love you." Dan said quietly. The small green-eyed poked his face out of the blankets. "Good night, dad. Love you too." He said sleepily.  
On the top bunk, it was a different story. His daughter, Win, sat up staring with wide brown eyes. "I'm not tireddddddddddddd!" She said, rolling around in her bunk.  
"Come on, sweetie. You have to go to sleep." Dan prompted firmly. Win frowned but snuggled into her blue and green sheets.  
"Hey, dad... maybe I'll go to sleep if you tell me a story." She said in a sweet voice. On the bottom bunk, Dil sat up abruptly. "Yeah!" He agreed immediately.  
Dan sighed. Eh, it was no harm. He'd always liked telling stories. He pulled a beanbag chair over and sat down near their bunks. "What do you want to hear a story about?" He asked.  
Win carefully made her way down the ladder and sat next to her brother on his bed. "How did you met daddy?" She asked.  
Dan but his lip and considered. It had been almost 20 years since he'd met Phil Lester, and 7 years since they'd gotten married, but he still remembered that crisp October morning when he'd met Phil.  
"Well, it was October 18th, in 2009..."


End file.
